Dumb Love
by xllSerenityWriter
Summary: HHr story!Harry likes Hermione. Hermione likes Ron. Ron likes Har No wait. Ron likes HERMIONE. But does Hermione REALLY like Harry? Find out in my story where it's a sort of perfect world! :D
1. Chapter 1

Story By: xllSerenityWriter

**Disclaimer**-Just to let you know, I do NOT own Harry Potter. I didn't help with the creation of it or anything. Ok? Ok. ) (Though…Wish I did…I could've made big bucks. XX)

**Author's Note**-In MY 7th year, Harry has already defeated Voldemort, Dumbledore didn't die, Malfoy has returned to Hogwarts, because Malfoy really didn't _mean_ it, and Harry has destroyed all the Horcruxes. Now Harry has returned to Hogwarts. WHAT a happy world.

**-Present-**

_All that horror... I can't take it any longer…_Hermione thought as she sat in the chair in the Gryffindor common room. _Why can't I do anything right? _Hermione's tears that she had tried hard to hold back became a continuing flow streaking down her face.

**-Flashback to the beginning-**

It was the last few days before Christmas break and the students didn't have any classes for the holidays. Free time!

"Hey Hermione!" Harry flashed a grin despite his nervousness. Lately, he had been feeling butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw Hermione. He knew what meant. He fancied Hermione, with all his heart. He just didn't know if she felt the same.

"You asked me to come to the library, so I'm here. Is something wrong?" he asked cautiously, for he saw Hermione's face looking red and with puffy eyes. He immediately felt pity for her.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Harry, that you had to see me like this," Hermione said, while trying quickly to dry her eyes with what looked like an already soggy tissue. "I'm just…not really myself right now."

"Oh, it's ok! Really! I mean, look at me; I'm wearing muddy Quidditch robes. It's not exactly library appropriate. But anyways…I must ask...what was the point of this meeting?"

"Oh um…well…I wanted to ask you…what do you think of Ron? I mean…I know it's our seventh year in Hogwarts and all…and we fight a lot and don't always cooperate…but, I mean…well-"

"Do I think Ron will fancy you and you two might have a chance of being together?"

"Yes! Thank you Harry! You know me so well!" Hermione smiled. "So, what do you think?"

That question broke Harry's heart. _Why does she fancy Ron? Does she feel absolutely nothing for me? Are we just good friends?_ Harry sighed. He couldn't bring himself to lie to Hermione, no matter how much he fancied her.

"Yes, I do think you two have a chance together. But…what does that have to do with your crying?"

"Oh…that…well…my bunny died." Harry almost burst out laughing, but he bit his tongue to stop it from happening.

"I didn't know you had a bunny," Harry said innocently. Hermione jokingly glared at him. She had seen his face turn red and puff up holding his laugh in.

"I do…or I _did_ have a bunny. I just never talked about her much."

"I noticed," Harry grinned. "Well, I have to go now. It's quite difficult in the seventh year with all this homework. At least there are no more potions! See you tomorrow-no wait, later? Since it's around 12:00 AM right now."

"Definitely, I'll go see Ron and maybe the next time you see me, Ron and I will be holding hands or something." Hermione smiled.

_Darn. Just when I was cheering up._ Harry thought.

They waved goodbye to each other as they went in their own direction.

Hermione

Oh my lord. Harry thinks I could actually be able to Ron's girlfriend! How wonderful! He looked so said when he said it though…I wonder why. Oh well. I have something else to worry about. Oh Ron! There he is…He's sleeping. Grrrr.

"Ron?" I said softly. He didn't hear me. I was in the common room staring at Ron's peaceful sleeping face.

He's so handsome!I squealed loudly out of my excitement. That woke him up.

"W-wuh? What's happening? Oh hi Hermione! What's up?" Ron said lazily, rubbing the sleep grains out of his eyes. He scooted off toward one side of the couch so I could sit next to him, so I did.

"Thanks. Um…Well, I just wanted to talk to you about something…"

"Yeah? Like what?" There was tension in his voice.

"Well…what do you think about our friendship?"

"I think it's…ok." Ron said, blushing. I bet he knew where this was going, and I don't think he minded at all.

"Ok? That's all?"

"Well...I dunno...Do you have any ideas on how to make our relationship thing become better?"

"Yes…I think I do. This." I pressed my lips against Ron's and we had shared a deep and meaningful kiss. After a few long moments, we unfortunately finally had to separate to breathe.

"Wow…Yeah that definitely made it better!" Ron grinned. "Now I have a question for you…"

"Yes Ron?"

"Will you be my girlfriend? I know it sounds pretty pathetic, but I dunno how else to put it." He took my hand and said, "I know I'm not perfect, but…Hopefully…its good enough." He smiled and leaned in closely, and stopped, seeing that I haven't moved.

I wrapped my arms around Ron's neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I kissed Ron passionately once again. Ron took that as a yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**- Sorry I have such short chapters, but I hope you like them anyways!

* * *

**-Next Day at Breakfast-**

As Harry approached the Gryffindor table, he noticed that Hermione and Ron were managing to gaze loving at each other while eating (but just barely). It made him heartbroken, but they were his best friends, and he wasn't going to ruin it.

"Hey Hermione, hey Ron!" Harry said, hoping to divert their attention while sitting down next to Hermione.

"Hey Harry." Ron and Hermione mumbled, not paying a slightest bit of attention to him.

"Um…it doesn't look like you're eating much…" Harry said, glancing at their full plates.

"Yes, well, we've been busy." Hermione said, turning her gaze onto Harry for a split second before returning it to Ron.

"I see…Um…Say Ron, want to go to the kitchen later?" Harry asked, hoping to at least get Ron's attention. It didn't really work.

"Um…I don't know…I think I'll be busy tonight."

"Me too, and you shouldn't go anyways! S.P.E.W is against that, remember? You're a member!" Hermione cried out, turning her full attention onto Harry. Ron's disappointment was plastered on his face since Hermione rambled on about kitchens and house elves and _spew_.

"So I guess the mudblood is still on about this _SPEW _thing isn't it?" Malfoy said, suddenly appearing behind them.

"How pathetic. As you very well know Potter, my family used to have one until your foolishness freed him. Stupid head Potter. Always ruining things for me," Malfoy sniffed.

Harry's hands clenched into fists and tears were about to flow- just kidding. Harry's hands clenched into fists. Ron was about to shoot back, but Harry beat him to it.

"Shut up Malfoy! Just shut your trap about Hermione." Harry snarled.

Everyone in the room became silent. (He snarled quite loud)

"Or what? Not like you can do much Potter." Malfoy smirked.

Harry lunged, but was held back by Ron and SNAPE! (Omg!)

"And _what_ do you think you are doing Potter?" Snape said in his evil stupid little dull tone-er, I mean in his dull tone.

"Lunging at stupid little Malfoy here because he's called Hermione here a mudblood. And I don't think that's right…_sir._"

"Well I think 'stupid little Malfoy' –"Hey!" Malfoy protested- does not deserve to be attacked by your insolent actions. Draco will be acted upon by his house leader... AKA _me_. Maybe if you got that in your little brain-"

"Severus, that's enough." Dumbledore stood up from his chair. "I will not tolerate that kind of disrespect toward students...Even though it has happened many times before…_cough._ Draco and Harry, will you follow me to my office?" He strode off toward the direction of his office. Malfoy and Harry nervously followed, while glaring daggers at each other, and making faces on how it was his fault.

"So…It appears there was an argument?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Yes sir." Harry and Malfoy mumbled.

"And…what was it about? I will need to hear both sides before I decide on your punishments." Malfoy spoke up but was interrupted. "Harry, you may go first."

Harry gave a smirking glance to Malfoy before beginning.

"Well, Hermione was talking about um…her…club…S.P.E.W –"More like yelling." Malfoy said- and that's when Draco came up behind us and called Hermione a mudblood and made fun of Hermione's…idea. So of course I got mad, so I guess I lunged at Malfoy to…hit him." Harry looked at the floor, ashamed. (Well, not so much as ashamed as it was that he got caught and he didn't even get to punch Draco in the nose.) But sounded so stupid when he said it out loud. Dumbledore just nodded politely, and then motioned him to continue.

"And then…Well, you know the rest," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded at Malfoy for him to begin.

"Well, _Granger_ was talking a bit too loud about _SPEW_ and I didn't like it. So I suppose I wanted her to stop and I got a _bit_ carried away –Harry snorted- and called Granger a mudblood."

"I see…is that all you have to say for yourself?" Dumbledore asked Malfoy.

Malfoy nodded. What else is needed to be said? He was right, Pissy Potter was wrong. End of story.

"Well, I have decided. Harry, you will serve detention with Severus tomorrow, and Draco, you will serve detention with…let's see…Hagrid." Harry and Draco exploded.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DOES SNAPE-"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO WITH THAT BIG IDIOT-"

"SHUT IT MALFOY! HAGRID IS NOT AN IDIOT-"

"BUT-"

"That's enough!" Dumbledore said firmly, but not loudly. Malfoy and Harry became silent. "Harry, you get detention because you tried to hit Malfoy, for violence is not the answer. Draco, you get detention because you called Granger a name, a SERIOUS name. Mudblood is not a word I like to hear in my school. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Harry and Malfoy said together.

"Good. You two are dismissed."

**-At the same time as Harry's and Malfoy's "discussion" with Dumbledore-**

**-Ron-**

We were walking into the empty Gryffindor common room, when I noticed that I felt so alive being next to and with Hermione and so happy, besides the fact that Harry just got in loads of trouble, but at least Malfoy did too.

"Bloody 'ell, good 'ol Harry was brave." I said.

"Yes…He was." Hermione said softly.

"So…you wanna…you kn-"

"NO I DO NOT WANT TO 'YOU KNOW' RIGHT NOW! AND WE WILL NEVER UNTIL WE ARE MARRIED!" Hermione snapped.

"Ok, ok. Sorry." I don't like it when Hermione snaps. It's scary.

"I'm sorry Ron," she kissed me on the cheek (Yay!), cooling down, "I'm just worried about Harry since he got in trouble because he was protecting me."

"Oh. I understand." I hugged her tightly. "I would feel the same too." I kissed her on the lips, a peck, but she kissed back. Pure joy! We went on kissing for a few more minutes, and just when we started to get a bit more serious, people started to stream in the common room. Darn them. We sat on the sofa, hands entwined, watching Dean and Seamus having a discussion about what had just happened in the great hall.

"Did you see that?! Oh man, that was so cool! Harry, he was _this_ close to hitting Malfoy!" Dean said excitedly while holding his index finger and his thumb a few millimeters apart.

"Yeah, it's too bad he _almost_ did." Seamus said disappointedly, and then they both walked back to the boy's dormitories talking about what they might get for Christmas.

Then Harry came in!

"Hey Harry!" I exclaimed. "You're not dead!" Harry grinned.

"HARRY! Oh thank goodness! I felt so terrible you got in trouble for my sake! Thank you so much!" She flung herself on top of Harry, hugging him, and kissed him on the cheek. Harry blushed. _What the bloody hell was that? Blushing??_ I thought, but I waved it off.

"Jeez Hermione, don't kill him." I said jokingly. Hermione got off him and helped him up. They smiled at each other. Well now I'm feeling just a bit jealous.

"So what was your punishment?" Hermione said anxiously.

"Oh, I have detention with Snape tomorrow."

"Oh, bad luck mate." I said sympathetically.

"Nah, it's ok." Harry just smiled, his face glowing. He just got detention with Snape! And he's _happy?!_ Something's definitely up with him.

* * *

**Author's Note**- Please review and tell me what you think! I don't mind criticism, but let them be helpful please! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**- Ginny and Harry have resolved their feelings toward each other, they realized they didn't TRULY love each other; they just were "attracted" to each other.

Chapter 3

-Ginny's POV-

Hmm…Something strange is going on. On these past few days, Ron seems to be just a tad bit angry and annoyed at Harry, but still friendly enough to be talking. Harry is acting odd around Hermione, and is blushing quite a lot lately, and Harry seems to enjoy his friendship with Ron perfectly fine...OH MY GOSH! Harry fancies Hermione, Ron and Hermione don't know, but Ron is getting suspicious! Duh! Harry and I will need to have a little discussion…

-Later after Quidditch practice-

"Hey Harry! I have to talk to you!" Ginny said, calling after Harry after he finished changing out of his Quidditch robes.

"Yeah Ginny? What's up?" Harry replied.

"I know your secret!" Ginny squealed. Harry blushed red.

"What secret?"

"Oh come on. I can see your face. It's redder than a tomato."

"…"

"You like Hermione!" Ginny whispered.

"What-How do you know?!" Harry was bewildered.

"Simple, I just had to put the pieces together."

"…Women." Harry said darkly. Ginny scoffed.

"Anyways, the real problem is on how to get you and Hermione together."

"WHAT?! But, you can't do that! Hermione and Ron are already together, and Ron's your own BROTHER!" Harry sputtered.

"Yeah. I know. But I just don't think Hermione and Ron are right for each other. For one thing, they just plain fight too much, second, I think you and Hermione are perfect for each other." Ginny said matter-of-factly. Harry sighed.

"But, what about Ron? I don't think we can say, 'Hey Ron, Ginny here doesn't think you and Hermione belong to each other. She thinks Hermione and I belong to each other, and I agree. What do you say?' with him in agreement."

"Don't worry. I'll handle it." Ginny said with an evil glint in her eye. It made Harry worried.

"Um…Ginny…I don't think-"

"Shush…I can do it! You'll see." Ginny promised.

"If you say so…" Harry said uncertainly.

"Listen, I'll make a plan, but you can't talk to me for two days, unless you have updates on quidditch practice or something. But even then, try to get someone else to tell me." Ginny said sternly.

"Wha-why not?!" Harry was getting frustrated. This was getting more complicated then he had expected.

"No talking for two days, so I can concentrate. It'll make me distracted and make me think of other ideas and make my head explode."

"Um…what? But-"

"Also, notify me immediately if there are any changes between Ron and Hermione or Ron and you, or you and Hermione or anything like that."

"…Ok..." Harry was getting really concerned. Ginny was digging too deep into this. Ginny grinned.

"Just leave it to me Harry."

"But-"

"If you say another word, I'll jinx you, and we all know how good I am at _that_."

"…"

----

-Two Days Later-  
-Ginny's POV-

It was after one of his quick trips to the bathroom that I called to Harry. (It's the only time Ron and Hermione aren't around him)

"HARRY!!!!!!!" I called. I couldn't wait for him to hear my plan!

"Hi Ginny!" He said, but not all too happy, I think.

"Hello Harry! Ok, so I have the plans!" He groaned. "No groaning. I think this just might work!"

"Well…I dunno…I don't want to be that jealous 'Boy-who-lived-that-had-his-friend-break-his-best-friends-up-so-he-could-be-with-the-best-friend-he-just-broke-up-from-the-girl's-boyfriend-that-was-his-other-best-friend!"

"…Yeah…I don't think you'll be that…Whatever you just said. It's too long."

"You know what I mean."

"Of course."

"So…What's the plan?"

---

-Later during Lunch in the Great Hall-  
-Harry's POV-

Well…I'm sitting down at the Great Hall eating Lunch…and…waiting for Ginny's plan to start…I must admit…Ginny's plan was pretty good. Plan A was to introduce Ron to a girl named _Alana_. She must be pretty if Ginny thinks Ron will be impressed by this girl instead of Hermione. Sigh. Hermione...Thinking about her really makes me think deeply…I think-

"Hello Ron-Harry-and-Hermione!" Ginny said really fast as she suddenly appeared, "I'd like you all to meet Alana Chan! **Ron**, Harry, Hermione, meet Alana! Alana, meet Ron, Harry, and Hermione!" Ron gasped. I could tell he was shocked. So was I. Alana was VERY pretty.

"Um, Hi there." Alana said softly.

"Alana's shy." Ginny explained.

"Hi!" Hermione, and I said.

"Ron…Say hi."

"H-hi Alana." Ron said nervously, still gaping at her. Hermione poked him in the ribs, annoyed.

"Good. Now, like I said before, this is Alana, and she's from Ravenclaw. She was home schooled, so she just transferred here, and she's in my year. She-…"

As Ginny is continuing to talk about our newfound friend, let me describe Alana. She's very pretty, like I said, but to me, not as pretty as Hermione. She had jet black hair that's straight and shiny. You could tell she was Asian possibly, and has a sweet smile. The thing that made her very mysterious was her beautiful violet eyes. They were deep violet and if you stared at them it was like you would get sucked in.

"And guess what? She's Cho Chang's cousin! I guess beauty runs in the genes," Ginny said, trying to crack a joke. "So…." she stole a quick glance at me, "Anyone wanna to give her a short tour of the Hogwarts grounds?" She was staring intently at Ron, and Hermione noticed this.

"Um…Ginny..." Hermione said politely, even though her eyes were shooting daggers. "Ron and I are having a date tonight, aren't we Ron?" Hermione lied, and nudged Ron in the ribs. Unfortunately for her, he didn't catch it.

Ron gave Hermione a confused look. "Um, no we're not." Hermione gave a sigh of exasperation.

"Fine, fine, fine, whatever, you go ahead then Ron." Then Hermione kissed Ron in the cheek and smiled. She leaned toward his ear and whispered to him, "Have a good time, but make sure you come back early…perhaps we'll have a little…you know…fun." Ron gaped at her.

"Are you sure?? I mean, are you REALLY sure?" he whispered back.

"Oh yes, I'm sure," Hermione said, with an evil glint in her eye.

"Ok then." He looked at her with a look of worry in his eye, and then looked up at Alana. "You ready for a quick trip around Hogwarts?" he asked politely. Alana just smiled and nodded.

**Author's Note-** Hi! I hope you like the chapter! Another one will be up soon… hopefully. Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note****-** Ok, ok, I know, the chapters are kinda cheesy… And there are horrible spelling errors that annoy me very much (which I also happen to not notice until I put up the chapters) But… You guys don't mind, right?

Chapter 4

**-Ron's POV-**

"So…Alana right?" Alana nodded. "How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It's nice. I like it. I like the castle, I like the people…" Alana blushed. I did too.

"Oh...That's-that's great," I stammered.

"So, what will you show me first?" Alana asked sweetly.

"Well, how about…the library? Hermione loves to go there, though, I don't understand why," I said. Alana giggled. It was a pretty giggle, which reminds you of tinkling bells, and- wait. No. I mean, It reminded me of a TROLL!

"Well, alright. The library it is then." Alana smiled. As we strode off toward the direction of the library, I saw Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" I bellowed, beckoning for her to join us. Hermione grinned, and walked over.

"Hey Ron! Hey Alana," Hermione said. I think she said hello to Alana with a bit of annoyance. Then surprisingly, Hermione wrapped her arms around my huge six pack stomach muscles, and then gave me a huge kiss on the lips that lasted at least 5 seconds. New record! I noticed Alana looked away and stared at her feet. When Hermione broke away, she smiled a bit smugly at Alana, and said, "Where are you guys off too? I'll follow."

Alana looked disappointed. "We were going to go to the library," I said, hating it when girls were sad, "but I think maybe we should go to the quidditch field. I think that might be better." Hermione immediately soured. She swung her arms off my muscular body, and stalked off.

"What's _her_ problem?" Alana asked, I think with a bit of triumph. I just shrugged, knowing perfectly well what her problem was. She was JEALOUS. J-E-A-L-O-U-S, JEALOUS. Knowing that kinda made me feel superior. I grinned. Alana noticed, and gave me a questioning look, but I shook my head, and we continued to walk toward the quidditch field.

When we got there, many Ravenclaws that were wearing practice quidditch uniforms, at least, I think they were Ravenclaws, waved to Alana as they were leaving the quidditch field. Alana waved back.

"I'm on the quidditch team," Alana explained. I was surprised. She just got to this school!

"Wow! Really? What do you play?" I asked.

"Keeper," Alana said, smiling.

"Oh! I do too!" I grinned. Alana's face lit up.

"That's so cool! We play the same thing!" Alana laughed.

"Do you want to practice some quidditch together?" I asked. Hermione doesn't like heights, and Harry was in detention, so I might as well practice with her.

"I'd love to!" Alana said eagerly.

"Great! Let's go change into practice uniforms, and I'll meet you back out here in 10 minutes!"

"Sure!"

I ran off to the Gryffindor dormitory, and once I got pass the Fat Lady, I noticed Hermione pacing inside. She looked up once she heard someone coming in.

"Ron, you're here! Good. Look, I would like to apologize about my behavior back there. I guess I was just a bit je-" Hermione began.

"Jealous," I finished for her. She frowned but continued.

"Well, yes, a _bit_ jealous. But you must admit I had reasons to be, and why are you in such a rush? And why do you need your quidditch clothes?" I had been going in and out of the boy's dormitory, grabbing my quidditch practice clothes, and changing, while talking to Hermione, or listening, I should say. I knew that if I told her I was going to see Alana, Hermione would be furious, and our relationship would probably be over.

"I'm going to practice quidditch," I said. Hermione was obviously suspicious.

"With whom?" Hermione demanded.

"With frien-" I began, but she cut me off.

"With friends, or with Alana?" Hermione was reaching her limit of anger. Crud.

"I'm going with the guys, ok?" I was starting to get annoyed, so I ran out. (Poor Ron. I'd lie too if it got me to avoid Hermione's wrath. ++")


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note-**Holy cow. When I updated Chapter 4, it looked SO SHORT. (It looks much longer in Word Processing, trust me. +.+) So then, feeling really bad, I immediately started writing _this_ chapter. Lucky you. :D

Chapter 4

**-Draco's POV-**

Hagrid is definitely the biggest, fattest, DUMBEST _thing_ ever! He's making me clean up thestral's poop! WITHOUT magic! I mean, how can I see the poop?! It's invisible! I can't even see the thestral! So every once in a while, I bump into a thestral. At least, I think it's a thestral. And it's impossible to pick up the poop if I can't even see it!

At first, I stuck my shovel everywhere, hoping to pick up invisible nothingness, but that was quite hard, so now I just stick my shovel under the thestral's bottom and wait for anything heavy to come out! ... Wait… what is that's not its bottom?!

(…We'll leave Draco alone for now.)

**-Harry's POV- **

Snape is a dim-witted git. I have to clean all the slime from everyone's potion's cauldrons. Without magic. And if Snape sees even a _speck_ of slime on the cauldrons, he'll make me redo them all over again! I bet he'll make me do it anyways. I can't believe I have to clean all 200 cauldrens just because I _almost_ beat up Malfoy. I should have at least been able to give his nose a good whack, because then this would be more worth it.

I'm on my 200th cauldron, and I see Ron, in his practice quidditch clothes, striding toward the direction of the quidditch field. I wonder what he's doing, even though I didn't really care. I finish my cauldron quickly, and I make Snape evaluate my work, and I tell Snape I hope he would take as long as he wants, for I don't mind, because then "I get to spend more time with you." It seems Snape was obviously disgusted, for he wrinkled his abnormally large and slimy nose and shooed me out of his classroom.

**-Alana's POV- **

Ginny told me that Ron was sweet, funny, and handsome. At least, I think that's what she said. She had quite said it quite quickly, as if she couldn't bear to say such things about her brother. And after she had said it, a word erupted from her mouth so foul I never would have thought it would have come from someone as small as her.

But anyways, she led me to Ron, and she was right. Ron was beautiful, in a matter of speaking. Anyways, that _Hermione_; I think she is seriously ruining my chances with Ron. I mean, I understand that she _is_ his girlfriend, so I won't start having an affair with Ron, I'm not like that, but I surely will let Ron see what he's missing out on by being with that _bookworm_.

Oh would you look at that. My future boyfriend is here.

**-Draco's POV-**

I'm a genius. I figured out how to find the poop! I just gotta step EVERYWHERE until I step on something mushy, and then I step out of it, remembering the spot, and I scoop it up! The poop is invisible isn't it? So no one can see the poop on my shoe! I know, you must be thinking that it must smell, but I can just use a spell to make the smell go away! I'm laughing to myself.

I'm so smart sometimes I surprise myself.

**-Harry's POV- **

I sprinted to the Gryffindor dormitory, maybe hoping to find Ginny, so we could see how our plan is going. Instead, I find Hermione, who is once again, in tears.

"Hermione?" I asked, attentively. She looks up through her beautiful tear streaked face, and puts her head back into her hands. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

She continues to cry. I guess she doesn't want to talk. I sit next to her and hold her, even though I'm getting bored. Gradually, her sobbing subsides, and she sniffs.

"Oh Harry. -sniff- I can't believe I'm crying over this. Ron's a good person…right?" I nod, but I have no clue what she's on about. She sees my confused look and explains.

"Ron is… I think, getting a long a bit too well with _Alana_." She says the name with such loathing, it makes me wonder what Ron did _this_ time. "Ron told me he was going to play quidditch 'with the guys.' But, I dunno. I have a gut feeling that he's not. And I don't want to go and see because he and I just had a row. And I just cried. I can't face him like this!" she cries desperately.

Maybe I'm feeling guilty because this Alana girl might partly, well ok, _totally_…well, no, Ginny brought her, be my fault, but I mention that Ron is a great guy, and he wouldn't do such a thing. Then, stupid me, I offer to bring her outside so we can go together to see what he's up to, and prove her wrong.

We go outside and 'lo and behold, Ron is there, talking to Alana while both riding on a broom, and all of a sudden they burst out in laughter. Git. Making Hermione sad. I steal a look at Hermione, and I think, maybe she's _not_ sad. She's driven with rage. Her cheeks turn red, and eyes will shoot not daggers, but bullets. Bloody hell. I HAVE to calm her down.

"Hermione, Hermione, please, calm down. They're just talking, they-" I try to say soothingly, but Hermione rips into action, about how they are NOT just talking, and how he lied, and how Ron is _not_ the "great guy" I think he is.

Unfortunately, she bellowed that, bellowed like a loud horn, and Ron stops his laughter with Alana and his eyes fearfully look at us. Well, not us, really, more like Hermione. Ron jumps off his broom and runs over to Hermione, with his arms out, as if to bring her into his arms.

I could tell his brain that could only hold an (emotional range of a teaspoon) was already trying to think of an explanation. But, Hermione, driven with passionate rage, not love, gives Ron a big kick in the shins and storms off. Ouch.

Why does Malfoy have poop on his shoe?

**Author's Note**- Whoooooaaaaaaaaa…. O.o –cough- Sorry all you Ron and Ron/H fans. I guess they just ain't gonna work out... Or are they? DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN! Teehee.

Anyway's, PLEASE review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**- Ack! SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! My laziness has been to the ultimate max, and my weekends have been filled with tennis lessons and whatnot. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 6

Hermione had run to the girl's bathroom, where she could go and cry her heart out. Luckily, Moaning Myrtle wasn't there to bother her.

**-Hermione's POV-**

How _dare_ he even _think _that I wouldn't find out about him and Alana! There they were, laughing away, as if they were a couple! Fine Alana! Take him away, for all I care! Ron doesn't mean anything to me anymore!

…

Well now I'm just lying to myself.

I always think things through, at least I think I do, and I'm certain that if Ron hadn't lied, and saying he was with "the guys," I'm sure that I wouldn't be as angry as I am now.

Though…I do feel bad about kicking him in the you-know-where…

But what he did was inexcusable!

Alright, I'm just going in circles. I'm getting angry, and then I'm calming myself down.

_-Groan- _What am I going to do?

* * *

There was a knock on the door. 

"Hermione?" Ginny said softly, as Hermione opened the door. "Are you alright?"

Seeing Ginny's gentle face made Hermione burst into tears.

"He-Ron-h-he CHEATED on me!" Hermione wailed.

"Well, technically, he was just talking to another student, and I'm _sure_ he wasn't doing anything wrong…" Ginny started saying, watching Hermione's sobbing face and letting her words trail away into nothingness.

"What do you mean!? He was laughing with her! Talking with her! And he lied to me, saying that he was going to hang out with 'the guys!' Don't you think that's in the least bit suspicious?" Hermione said miserably.

"Well, you knew Ron was a prat before you started dating him. So why'd you date him in the first place?" Ginny asked, trying to probe into Hermione's secrets. Hermione immediately stopped crying.

"Because I wanted to! He's funny and sweet -sometimes-, and he cares for me!" Hermione said hastily, looking for words, as Ginny made a vomiting face.

"Oh please. Ron is so full of himself," Ginny scoffed. "Besides, you know who else has all those traits? Harry does!"

"Oh Ginny. Harry is definitely those traits, but to me, he's like…a really close brother!" Hermione laughed, as if that was the funniest thing she's ever heard.

"Isn't that what a boyfriend should be like?" Ginny pointed out softly.

There was a long silence before Hermione spoke again.

"Well, I feel much better now. Thanks for staying with me Ginny. I'm going to go to wash my face!" Hermione chirped, lightly pushing Ginny out the door. "Good night!"

As Ginny walked along the castle's halls, looking for Harry, she thought about her conversation with Hermione, and noticed Hermione never once looked her in the eye…

* * *

_I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE KICKED ME THERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE-Ouch. _Ron had just sat down on the bed in the hospital wing. The whack Hermione had given him hurt like no tomorrow. 

"_SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO KICK ME THERE!"_ Ron shouted loudly.

"Mr. Weasley! Lower your voice!" Madam Pomfrey said from the other room.

"Ron, you're a giant git. You know you deserved it. Just shut up and drink this," Harry said quietly, handing Ron a cup filled with a light blue transparent liquid. "The only reason I'm still here, is because we're best mates. And no one else seems to want to see you right now… Except for her," Harry nodded toward Alana who just came through the door. She had a worried look on her face, and was obviously looking for Ron. When her eyes landed on Ron, her face crinkled up with concern.

"Ron!" She said, rushing over toward him. "I was so worried! Are you okay? Is it my fault?" She hugged Ron, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"…Uh… Alana, I don't think that you should do that. Ron _does_ have a girlfriend you know," Harry said, a bit bothered by all this. Even though he didn't want Hermione dating Ron, they were still together, and Alana had just put her toe across the line. Alana looked annoyed.

"Well his _girlfriend_ isn't exactly here right now is she?" Alan spat, then immediately softened. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just so worried about Ron!" She gave him another tight squeeze.

"I see… Well, I'm sure Ron will be fine-" Harry stopped. Ginny's head poked into the doorway, making motions with her hands for Harry to follow her. Luckily, Ron and Alana's back was facing her. "Uh… I'll be right back. Hope you get better Mate. Alana." Harry said, with a nod to Alana. He walked quickly to Ginny, who led them far from any listening ears.

"Ginny... I don't think your plan is working that well…" Harry began with his temper rising, but Ginny cut him off.

"Rubbish. It's working brilliantly! Hermione hates Ron, and Ron and Alana seem to be quite fond of each other! Besides the fact that my brother is feeling rather sore in some places, what could be wrong?" Ginny said cheerfully.

"What could be wrong?! Ginny, HERMIONE AND RON'S FRIENDSHIP WILL MOST LIKLEY BE OVER, but my friendship with the two isn't! Do you know awkward things will be now?!" Harry exploded.

Ginny shrugged, not at all frightened by Harry. "That's life. That's what happened with friends date each other. And why do you always seem to be yelling?"

Harry soured. "This is not what I wanted. I wanted Ron and Hermione to break up, but I didn't want them to stop being friends."

"This is all _your_ doing?" a voice said.

Harry and Ginny whirled around to find Ron, with his face contorted with rage.

* * *

**Author's Note**- 3 Words. Dun. Dun. Dunnnn. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**- HI ALL! Because I took so long, here's a fun fact for those of you that don't already know: Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor and one of Harry Potter's classmates, is actually, African American (contrary to popular belief in many fanfics)!

CH 7

"Y-Y-YOU! YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS TROUBLE?!" Ron bellowed at Harry and Ginny. (Dam! Run Harry run!) "RAAAUUGHH!" Ron roared, charging at Harry and smashing him in the face. Blood splattered from Harry's nose. Ron leapt of Harry, as if daring him to fight back. But Harry just got up from the floor, holding his nose, and staring at his feet in silence. The punch had changed the mood. Now, instead of Ron being loud and reckless, he was silent but dangerous. No one spoke, except from the occasional whimper from Alana.

But then Ron spoke.

"We were mates Harry," Ron said quietly. Harry winced at the word _were_. "We were great friends. For 7 years, 7 YEARS!" Ron started to yell again, but stopped himself, and became quiet once more. It was several minutes before Ron spoke again.

"Why?" Ron asked, his voice cracking. "Why did you do this?" Harry and Ginny looked up at Ron's face, whose ears were very red, and his eyes watering.

"Ron… We-… we didn't mean for you to find out this way. We-… We just thought…" Harry didn't know what to say. We didn't think you belonged with Hermione? You aren't good enough for her? Harry couldn't think of any excuse that would explain his and Ginny's actions and would not lead to Ron being charged with murder. Apparently, Ginny couldn't either.

"I-…" Ginny began, but she couldn't continue. "I-I'm sorry," was all she could say. Tears streamed down her face as she watched her own brother cry too.

Ron turned around to face Alana.

"And you," Ron said. "You were a part of this…weren't you?" He asked softly.

Alana gave the smallest nod and whimpered.

"But my feelings and friendship for you are real!" Alana cried desperately, almost begging for Ron to forgive her.

Ron looked around. His eyes shone full of hurt. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead he ran off without another word.

* * *

Why Ginny didn't mention her conversation with Hermione to Harry, before Ron's outburst, she had no idea. But all she knew was that Harry was right.

**-Ginny's POV-**

Harry was right. I'm a fool for ever thinking that bringing Harry and Hermione together would be as simple at as Bat Bogey Hex. All I've ended up doing was bringing Harry and Ron apart. My own brother! What would mum think of this?

* * *

Hermione cried. (I mean, she was still crying after Ginny left her, not that she started all over again. Oy.) She was still in the bathroom when Moaning Myrtle floated in.

"Oh. Hullo Hermione," Myrtle said, bored. "You're crying? What's wrong now?"

Hermione sniffed loudly.

"Where's Harry? He promised he'd come and visit, but I haven't heard so much as a peep from him," said Myrtle, in a miffed tone.

At the mention of Harry's name, new tears arouse to Hermione's eyes.

"Stop crying. It's getting quite pathetic you know," Myrtle said apprehensively, not wanting to see anymore tears. It made her quite uncomfortable. Then Luna Lovegood came through the door. She saw Hermione and Myrtle and her eyes widened.

"Hermione? What's wrong? Myrtle? What's happening?" Luna asked simply.

"Oh good! You're here. Now I can leave her alone to her sniffing and wailing," Myrtle said, satisfied, and disappearing into the nearest toilet with a large splash.

Hermione sniffed.

"Oh, Hermione, did Ronald bother you again?" asked Luna. "I could go tell him not to. Maybe he'd listen to me. Maybe-" Hermione cut her off.

"No, no. I'm not crying about Ron anymore. Well, not _really_. I'm crying about Harry too. I guess I'm wondering what… what if… I… didn't date Ron. Do I really even…fancy Ron? Or is this attraction something I made up in my mind?" Hermione said to herself, more than Luna.

"I think you might really like him, but I don't think you could ever _really_ love him, as a boyfriend, or even as a husband," Luna said, thoughtfully.

Hermione blinked.

Luna took this silence to leave quietly, but only after saying to Hermione, "Think about it."

* * *

Ron ran. Ron was running through Hogwarts grounds, and ran to the Great Lake, where the Giant Squid lived. Ron sat down near a shady tree, and looked up at the night sky with his wet tears streaming down his face. Ron watched the bright crescent moon, and watched the shooting stars with a breeze going through his face.

And he began to think.

_Harry… Harry Potter. My ex best friend. I trusted him. He loves Hermione… Hermione. MY girlfriend. Mine. Not Harry's, but mine. Hermione, who I love and plan to marry, that is, if she accepts. But of course she will accept! She loves me, doesn't she?_

…

_Doesn't she?_

Ron thought to himself. _I'm seventeen. I'm an adult now. Why don't I ask her to marry me? We could get married after school ended, and we could have kids all over the place, like at Mum's house!_

Ron got up and ran to the Gryffindor Common Room. Luckily, Harry and Ginny weren't there, but neither was Hermione.

Ron ran to the prefect's girl's bathroom, hoping to find Hermione, who he wished would be ready to forgive him. But Ron didn't see, her, and right when he was about to sprint out of there, he caught a glimpse of Luna.

"Luna!" He called.

"Oh, hello Ronald," Luna said, in her ever dreamy voice.

"Have you seen Hermione? I've been looking all over for her." Ron asked.

"Yes," Luna said simply.

Another pause.

"Well…can you tell me?" Ron said, getting a little impatient.

"No." Luna began to drift toward the door.

"What do you mean '_no_'?" Ron demanded.

"I _mean_, that I'm not going to tell you," Luna snapped.

"Why not?!" Ron was livid. "And why are you snapping at _me_?"

"Because Hermione is crying right now. And I'm pretty sure it's because of you," Luna said.

"See? I thought she would be. I want to apologize to her!" Ron cried, exasperated.

"And what?" Luna said quietly.

"Huh?"

"What will you do after that? You'll say you're sorry. Then what? What if she doesn't accept your apology? Don't strut in there, looking to apologize, and expect it to have a happy ending."

Ron paused. Luna was right. He didn't think about Hermione not being happy with him, that she wouldn't like his apology. And if she didn't accept his apology, why would she accept his proposal for her to be his wife?

"Then I'll make a speech. I'll make a speech, telling her how sorry I am, and how much I really love her," Ron stated. Luna beamed.

"That'd be exceptionally nice Ronald. Very well; I'll tell you where she is. She is in the girl's bathroom, at least, she was there when I last saw her," Luna said, smiling.

"Thanks Luna! I owe you one!" Ron called back, running out the door.

* * *

"Hermione?" Ron called. He had just entered the girl's bathroom. "Hermione, are you here?" Ron heard loud sniffing and sniveling.

"Hermione!" Ron ran over to her and was about to wrap his arms around her, but Hermione stood up from her seat and backed away.

"Ron, please, don't. Not now," Hermione turned around, her back toward him. Ron couldn't bear it.

"No, Hermione, please! I'm here to apologize!" Ron cried. "I'm an ass! I know! I shouldn't have lied, I shouldn't have gone off with Alana, and I shouldn't have-" Ron's speech was cut off by Hermione.

"Ron, no. You hurt me. You really did," Hermione's voice was quivering, but firm. "How could you lie?" Hermione spun around to face him. "How could you do that to me? I thought you loved me. What a fool I am. _Was_. I'm not a fool anymore. I know better now."

Ron's ears turned tomato red and he shook his head.

"You don't understand Hermione. I _do_ love you. You're my world. Without you, it's like I can't even breathe. You-You're everything to me." Tears trickled down his face.

Hermione glared at him. "Ron, do you really mean that? Don't say it to make me feel happier, don't say it if you don't mean it.

"I do Hermione, I do." Ron cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her, long and hard. Then he broke off, and with one knee, he kneeled on the ground, holding her hand in his.

"Hermione…I don't have a ring right now, but…" Ron started.

Hermione gasped.

"I have my love and my heart. I'll love you to the ends of the heart and beyond. So… will you marry me?" Ron asked, looking up into her shining brown eyes.

**Author's Note**- Ahem. So…Hope you enjoyed. This is 3 PAGES LONG in Microsoft word, so I'm REALLY sorry if it turns out to be some short looking paragraph.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**- Wow lookit this! Not such a large gap between this chapter and the previous one!

Chapter 8

Harry hit his head against his wall. Again. And Again. Not really caring that he could see little stars everywhere, blurred from his tears. Not noticing Ginny entering the Gryffindor Common Room, yelling the word "stop," which he couldn't hear, because right then, he blacked out. (Wow. O.O)

Harry woke up, rubbing his head, looking around at the blurry room of what he faintly saw as to be the hospital wing. As he put on his glasses, he noticed that sleeping peacefully in a chair next to his bed, was Ginny. Madam Pomfrey poked her head through the door, and seeing that he had woken up, yelled, "MR. POTTER!"

Ginny woke with a start.

"Oh, so sorry dear," Madam Pomfrey said apologetically to Ginny, before turning her ice filled gaze back onto Harry. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!"

As Harry opened his mouth to reply, he realized that he had forgotten what he _had_ been doing.

Luckily, Ginny noticed this. "Oh, he had a rough day yesterday, and bumped his head into the wall quite hard, repeatedly," Ginny added, muttering, "Where I found him, unconscious."

Then images flooded back to Harry's head. His fight with Ron, walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room in a daze…

Madam Pomfrey grunted. "Oh yes. That shouting match you had with Mr. Weasley. Well Potter, hopefully you can stay out of anything strenuous for the next few days, else your head will start up again. Other than that, you're free to go!" with that, Madam Pomfrey swept away into her office.

* * *

Malfoy sulked in Professor McGonagall's classroom. He was, once again, serving a detention. This time, it was for being late for class three day s in a row and not turning in his assignments for two days in a row. As his punishment, he had to polish every single picture frame that Professor McGonagall gave him. They had to be wiped clean, by using the transfiguring charm that McGonagall had made the class practice as an assignment…which he failed to do. Since the charm made dust change into bright white feathers, it would have been easy to tell whether or not he had been able to accomplish such a spell. But looking at the empty wastebasket, it seemed he would be there for a looonngg time.

"Damn McGonagall. What a stupid spell. This spell isn't even useful!" Malfoy muttered under his breath, so McGonagall, who was sitting near him, could not hear him. McGonagall had locked Malfoy's wand with a spell so feather producing, and cleaning spells could not be produced. Malfoy flicked and twirled his wand in as many ways as he could think of, but nothing seemed to be working. (McGonagall had to repeatedly perform numerous spells as Malfoy had the tendency to make items around the room change into animals that could not even be identified.)

Finally, after an hour of flicking and twirling, he managed to create his first batch of feathers.

He moved onto the next picture, and the next, and the next, and the next… As he was about to put away his 34th one, a smiling, and very pretty looking, girl with black hair caught his eye. The girl grinned at him, and Malfoy grinned uneasily back. Malfoy noticed, thankfully, that it wasn't a Gryffindor, and was instead, a Ravenclaw.

_She's prettier than that Pansy!_ thought Malfoy. _I may just have to see what this girl may have in store for me…_

Seeing Potter in the 68th picture, Malfoy only half heartedly transformed the dust into feathers, leaving a blotch of dust on Potter's face.

Once Malfoy finished, he edged away from the 6 ft tall pile of feathers, and got up and went out the door. Since it was time for dinner, he walked coolly to the Great Hall, noticing that Potter's fat head wasn't in the room.

_Probably out trying to get attention._ Malfoy sneered in his head.

When he was about to sit at his table, edged between Crab and Goyle, he spotted the girl that was in the picture. Malfoy grinned and strode over to the Ravenclaw table, but then stopped, noticing that she was weeping. Malfoy immediately changed his direction, making it seem as though he was heading to a nearby classroom.

* * *

Alana couldn't stop crying. Even her teachers, who in the beginning felt pity for her (even though they had no idea what was wrong), began to become annoyed at her sniveling. Ron, Ron, Ron, was all he could think about. She tried discussing her "relationship issues with Ron" with Ginny, but she was no help. All she would do is look away and pretend she hadn't heard her until she talked of another issue.

As for Luna, well… Alana didn't like Luna. Luna was odd. An odd ball, queer; a square amongst circles. According to Alana, people like Luna brought a bad face on the Ravenclaw household. (Plus, of course, there were rumors that Luna secretly fancied Ron.)

Alana, of course, to keep up her shy, sweet, reputation, never said anything that made herself look bad. But secretly, and very discreetly, when no was else was near, Alana would do things that'd get Luna humiliated. Alana would let such names such as "Looney Lovegood" find its way _accidently_ out of her mouth. Luna's odd belongings would be found somewhere where it could be seen by everyone.

But beyond that, creating humiliation for Luna was quite difficult. It being known that Luna was the great Harry Potter's friend, and battled alongside him in the Department of Mysteries, brought her great popularity among other Ravenclaws. Alana, being _very_ pretty, got fame just from that, which she used to her advantage.

Weeping was one of them. Alana's alligator sized tears from her beautiful deep violet eyes made your heart sank. Crowds of her Ravenclaw friends sympathetically surrounded her, who she didn't like all that much, trying to make her feel better, but of no prevail. (Well, obviously. She's faking. It was kind of like Malfoy and Pansy. Pansy always trying to suck up to Malfoy, trying to get him to fancy her, which also was of no prevail).

Anyways, one late afternoon during lunch, a gray-brown owl and chestnut colored owl plopped onto Alana's plate. The first owl stuck out a foot that was attached to a letter, eagerly eying Alana's food.

When Alana untied the letter, the owl gave a loud hoot, grabbing a piece of sausage and flying off.

The letter said,

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_The flowers are sweet, _

_And so are you._

_On Saturday, meet me near the Room of Requirement at 7:00 PM. I'll provide dinner. You'll enjoy it._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Alana may have been a good drama queen, but she was in Ravenclaw for a reason. This sounded like a stalker letter. She glanced at the second owl, who hooted impatiently for her to untie the large package from her legs. Once Alana did, the owl gave another hoot, and grabbed the largest piece of sausage that had been on Alana's plate before flying off.

In the package was a large bouquet of beautiful white flowers, which had the sweetest scent she had ever smelled.

Alana had a wave of happiness wash over her, and immediately she decided to go to the dinner, which, incidentally, was tonight.

The flowers were unnoticed by her crowd of Ravenclaw sympathizers, and they excitedly asked her who they were from. All Alana did was smile and say she they were from a secret admirer. Without another word, she rushed off to the Ravenclaw girl's dormitory room to get ready.

* * *

**Author's Note**- Ok, well, not much dialogue, and not much going on, but there was some big factors that will (in a few more chapters) lead up to the climax:D Which… I haven't…really…figured out what that will be, but it will come: So, sorry if you thought this was the lamest chapter ever. : 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By 6:00, Alana was all set for her date with her secret admirer, who she was sure was Ron.

(_Ron must've realized his love for me. _Alana thought, sighing with happiness.)

But as she reread the letter, she noticed that she had no idea where this Room of Requirement was. She hadn't been in this school for very long. She even had trouble finding the way to her classes once in a while.

Alana asked all of her "friends," but none of them could tell her where it was. Finally, Alana decided to ask Harry Potter. She had heard about all his classic trouble making tales. Surely he would know where it was.

* * *

Alana strolled along the corridor, on her way to the hospital wing, who she had heard from Romilda Vane that was where he was. (Romilda Vane was a bit of a stalker.) Alana peeped her head into the doorway, and instead of finding Harry, she found Neville Longbottom, whose hands and legs were covered with spots that looked like masking tape on top of skin.

"Neville?" Alana asked nervously, not wanting to get too close. What if that skin condition was contagious?

Neville looked up at her, wincing. Every movement he made was pure agony.

"Yes? Alana right?" Neville had heard from Ginny, well from the whole school really, that Alana, who after a week of secret snogging in broom cupboards with Ron Weasley, got all of a sudden blown off by him. And she had supposedly had great affection for him. Well, that was the rumor anyways.

Alana nodded. "I was wondering… Have you seen Harry Potter?"

"Yeah. You're looking for him?"

_Obviously._ Alana thought. _Why else would I be here talking to you, saying "Have you seen Harry Potter?"_

But Alana just nodded again.

"Well, I heard he wasn't feeling all that emotionally great, so he's probably spending time in the Gryffindor Common Room…"

Alana cursed. She'd never find the secret entrance to there, or even the secret password.

"Or he might be relaxing in the Room of Requirement."

Alana's ears perked up. She never would have thought that this dimwitted boy would know where the Room of Requirement was, so she never thought to ask.

"Oh! Well, that's what I was looking for. The Room of Requirement. I figured that Harry would know. But since you know anyways, would you be so kind as to tell me where it was?" Alana said sweetly, putting on the most innocent face she could muster.

Neville scowled, in his head of course. Even though he heard about the secret love relationship rumor between Alana and Ron, he knew Ron well enough to know that he wouldn't do such a thing. That meant Alana wasn't as sweet as she seemed. Neville brightened, wondering where he had all of a sudden gotten this knowledge of figuring out such things.

Noticing his expression, Alana said, "Knut for your thoughts?"

Neville just shook his head and told her the directions to the Room of Requirement. He didn't want to get in between of any relationship problems.

* * *

Alana arrived at the door- well not door technically, since there wasn't one. She followed Neville's instructions exactly but there was nothing there. Just a blank wall.

_What the- Where's my Ronald?!_ Alana frowned. She checked her watch. _Well, it _is_ only 6:50. He still has time to get here._

Alana tapped her foot and leaned against a wall, waiting for "her Ronald."

Alana heard footsteps approaching, and as she whirled around to find Ron, she instead found herself face to face with a very (Ew) attractive blond guy, dressed in a nice dress robe.

Alana snarled but immediately put on a soft look. A Slytherin! Slytherins have been known to become Death Eaters. He's not to be trusted. Who was he anyways? How dare he show up in the middle of her waiting for her Ronald to show up!

"Alana, right?" The boy grinned.

Alana nodded. Maybe if she didn't speak he would go away.

"Great. I'm your secret admirer," the boy said. "The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I've noticed you around…"

Alana gaped. "What?! Where's my Ronald?!" She didn't mean to say it, but she was so surprised, it just slipped out.

Draco laughed. "You mean the weasel? That git? Alana, I can buy you things he's never even _seen_. Things'll be glorious." Draco held out his hand for Alana to put hers in. A way of seeing if she accepted him.

Alana understood. Draco was one of those rich pompous guys who only liked pretty girls. She liked it.

Alana smiled her (fake) sweet smile. "Oh. In that case…" She put her hand in his. "Enlighten me."

But Alana knew…he would _never_, replace her Ronald.

**Author's Note**- Ok, ok, it's SO corny. Lol. But, I tried. Anyways, the part you've all been waiting for it next! (Ron and Hermione) Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**- Woowww! Two Chapters in one day! And this one's a REALLY long one too:D ('Least it looks like it in Microsoft Word) Lucky you!

Chapter 10

_Previously on Dumb Love…_

Ron's ears turned tomato red and he shook his head.

"You don't understand Hermione. I _do_ love you. You're my world. Without you, it's like I can't even breathe. You-You're everything to me." Tears trickled down his face.

Hermione glared at him. "Ron, do you really mean that? Don't say it to make me feel happier, don't say it if you don't mean it.

"I do Hermione, I do." Ron cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her, long and hard. Then he broke off, and with one knee, he kneeled on the ground, holding her hand in his.

"Hermione…I don't have a ring right now, but…" Ron started.

Hermione gasped.

"I have my love and my heart. I'll love you to the ends of the heart and beyond. So… will you marry me?" Ron asked, looking up into her shining brown eyes.

- - -

Hermione gaped. She tried to speak, but no words came out. Ron's facial expression was obviously edging her on, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, Ron, I-… I dunno. Marry? You? Now? I can't-… There are things I want to do- I- things I want to _see_!" Hermione cried, looking away.

"Hermione, I know! I know you do, and I don't mean to get married right away! I don't even _want_ to get married _now_."

Hermione turned her gaze onto Ron.

"Then why," Hermione began, her voice turning cold, "do you ask _now_?"

Ron realized what he had just revealed.

"I-I just want to make sure that you'll say yes." Ron's face was getting redder and redder.

"Oh! You wanted to make sure I said _yes_?" Hermione asked sarcastically. She seemed to be trying very hard to resist the urge to yell her lungs out at Ron. "I wonder why that would be."

"Hermione, look-"

"Weasley!" Hermione snapped, apparently not wanting to wait for Ron to finish. "How stupid do you think I am? I know you've always been jealous of Harry! He's got the money, the intellect, and all the damn fame that he doesn't even want but gets anyways-"

"Stop it!" Ron's ears were furiously red. Hermione continued on like she hadn't even heard him.

"And he's got a good heart, Ron! You-You've been jealous of him for 6 years! And now you want the only thing he hasn't got!" Angry tears flowed down her face. "Me!"

Ron snarled. "How do _you_ know that Harry fancies you?"

Hermione had no idea Harry fancied her. She just meant to say anything that would push Ron's buttons. Hermione's eyes widened, but only for a millisecond, which was still time enough for Ron to catch it.

"You didn't know, did you?" Ron muttered. In his mind, he began slapping himself, but then stopped.

Hermione looked curiously at him, for he was grinning.

"What?"

"You didn't know… That means, you also didn't know about what Harry and Ginny did." Ron was beaming. "Remember a few days ago, when we were happy?"

Hermione scowled. Ron took that as a yes.

"Well it seemed, that Harry and Ginny were _planning_ something," Ron said maliciously, "and that plan included Alana."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What about that-that minx?"

"Well, apparently, Ginny had planned for me to meet Alana. She had hope for me to at least take a liking to her, so you could be jealous, and then Harry could make a move…on you." Ron smiled evilly.

Hermione couldn't believe it.

"Harry…did that?" Hermione gasped out.

Ron nodded. Evilly.

"He did that… for me?" Hermione smiled evilly too. In her head of course. _This_ would push Ron's buttons. "That is so sweet!" Hermione pretended to beam.

Ron stared at her, dubious. "You think that was _sweet_?! That was what made us break up!"

"All for the better right? Ginny could see right through you. She knew you wouldn't be faithful to me. That's why she used Alana. She knew… that you could never be like Harry."

Ron couldn't take it anymore. He slapped her smartly across the face.

Hermione grinned.

"I'm proud of you Ron. You showed your true colors."

Ron didn't appear to hear her. His eyes were wide, staring at his hands, as if someone else were controlling them, and back at her face, where a red hand print had appeared.

"Hermione-I-I didn't mean to-" Ron gasped. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry Ron. Go find Alana. Make it up to her. I'm sure Alana and you will be forever happy," Hermione said gleefully, as she walked out the door and shut it softly behind her.

Ron would never know, but right when she shut that door, she had dissolved into tears she thought had gone away…

* * *

Harry sat, staring dully at the blazing fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was about 8:00 PM, and the sparkling stars, which usually bring people much happiness, only reminded Harry that he had just lost it. Even though the "great plan" was over, and its burden was lifted from Harry's shoulders, a new one had just arrived; one that was heavier.

Hermione. What would Hermione think of this plan? No doubt Ron told Hermione about it to get her on his "side." Did she now hate him?

As his thoughts continued to drift about, Hermione came through the door.

"Oh!" Hermione's eyes, once so happy, were now puffy and sad, and had lost their shine. "Harry. Hi." Hermione's didn't look at him. She continued to look at the floor.

"Hermione…" Harry wanted to speak of the "great plan," but decided on a simple, "Hi."

"So…What's up?" Harry asked hesitantly, unsure of what to say. He didn't want to anger her. But it seems it was the wrong thing to say.

"What's up?" Hermione said tensely. "What's up? I just spent at least half an hour arguing with Ron."

"About?" Harry asked, already knowing (and scared) of the answer.

"You." She turned her full gaze upon him. "Do you love me Harry? Do you even like me?"

"What?" Harry asked stupidly.

Now, Harry, was a bit taken back from this question. It was the complete opposite of what he imagined (Which was full of swear words and Hermione throwing and breaking things. Oh, and some hexes aimed at him of course).

She looked away, hurt.

"Hermione, wait, no, I do! I do love you!" Harry said quickly. "Do you love me?"

Hermione looked at him again, beaming.

"Oh, yes! Harry, I do!" She hurled herself on top of him.

Harry positively grinned as she kissed him on the cheek and mouth. But then Harry stopped himself.

"What about Ron? Don't you love him?"

"No! I-I just- I tried to convince myself of it. You-you never showed me any of that type of affection. And I didn't want be hurt. So, I tried it out with Ron. And when I asked you if I thought Ron and I would be good together, I just wanted to see if you were jealous. And when you weren't… well…There was Ron, absolutely happy to be with me. Or so I thought," Hermione said, muttering the last part. She hugged Harry. "He proposed to me Harry. I of course, said no. I just- I don't want this insanity anymore. It's too much!" A few more tears spilled out of her chocolaty brown eyes.

"Hermione…I'm-I'm sorry. I feel that this is my fault. You see, I was the one who made you and Ron break up. I-" Harry was about to go on, but Hermione put a finger to his lips.

"Harry, it's alright. I know already. Ron told me. And, I don't mind. It brought you and I together didn't it?" She gave him another peck on the cheek. "Now stop worrying about it. Tomorrow is the beginning of Christmas break. You are going to stay at Hogwarts I suppose?"

"I guess so. Seeing as Ron is probably as mad a hat at me right now. I don't think he'd be welcoming me to the Burrow with open arms just yet," Harry mumbled.

"Well, then I'll stay here with you Harry," Hermione smiled. Then she stood up. "I'll have to owl my parents first… I guess I'll do that right now. Want to come with me?" she asked, heading toward the door.

"Er, it's alright. I think I have to go speak with Ginny. I'll meet you back in the common room later?"

"Sure."

* * *

Harry had no idea where Ginny was. After being freed from Madam Pomfreys unwavering care, Ginny had left Harry in the common room to…well, he didn't know. Harry was so wrapped up in his thoughts about Hermione; he didn't even notice that Ginny had left.

Harry checked the library, and asked everyone he knew about the whereabouts of Ginny. No one knew.

His long search for Ginny made him have a desire to go to the bathroom. So, as he was heading to the Boy's Restroom, he heard a few unrecognizable sounds coming from the Prefect's Restroom. Curious, he ventured future. (The password was not "pine fresh," but "minty freshness.")

What he saw inside was not what he had expected. Harry felt blood rushing to his head at speeds he never thought possible.

Ginny Weasley and Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw were apparently having a nice snog-fest.

Harry coughed. They didn't hear.

Harry coughed even louder. They didn't hear.

Harry bellowed a cough. They heard.

Ginny gasped. "Harry! What-what are you doing here?" Anthony just kinda glared at Harry for ruining his fun.

"I was looking for you. I needed to talk to you about Hermione."

"Oh! Well, alright. Sorry Anthony," Ginny added, giving Anthony an apologetic look. "I'll be right back."

"So, what's up?" Ginny asked, when they were out of Anthony's hearing range.

"Hermione and I-, well, we're together!" Harry told her ecstatically. He told her about what happened in the common room. Ginny grinned.

"That's great! What about Ron? I feel really bad about that…" Ginny said. In his mind, Harry grimaced. Talking about Ron was making his good mood fade.

"Yea…well, I'm sure he'll be great with Alana," Harry said, _trying_ to brighten his mood. "Turns out he proposed to her (Ginny scowled. "The fool!"), but she declined, and now she's with me! So, I guess your plan worked after all. In a way. Now I just need to win Ron back!" Harry said brightly, then waving goodbye and going off toward the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

**Author's Note**- For those of you that don't know, Anthony Goldstein is in Harry's year, and was a prefect for Ravenclaw in the Harry Potter books.

This chapter isn't exactly one of my favorites... I don't think I did it all that well. So if you're confused about the whole Ron and Hermione thing, sorry about that. Just review and hopefully I can clear up any of your questions. :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alana smiled at the blond teen sitting before her. Alana had to admit, he wasn't bad looking, and having a rich date wasn't so bad either.

Alana looked at the food before her. Prepared by house elves were many exotic foods she had never seen before, and all were delicious. The room she was dining in was also as exotic, with colors of blue and green, obviously Draco had wanted the room to be Ravenclaw and Slytherin colors. Alana glanced at the diamond bracelet on her wrist that Draco had given her. It seemed that he was genuinely interested in her. Alana was sure it was because of her beauty.

_We would _seem_ like a perfect match,_ thought Alana, _but while my heart belongs to Ronald, Draco's heart can still belong to me, and I'll use it in __every__ way that'll be profitabl__e._

Draco grabbed Alana's hand, led her to a couch and sat down. As he leaned toward her, Alana put a finger to his lips.

"Hold your hippogriffs Draco. There's something I need you to do for me."

"Sure. Anything," Draco was obviously anxious to make a move on her. Alana definitely wasn't.

"There are a few things I need, that only you, gorgeous, could get for me."

Draco grinned at the mention of the word "gorgeous." "What do you need?"

_Gullible idiot._ thought Alana.

"I need Ashwinder eggs and skin of boomslang."

Draco looked at her curiously. "What do you need those for?"

Alana smiled, for real this time. "For a little project of my own." And to keep him from asking anymore questions, she mashed her lips against his.

* * *

Kimmy Han whimpered fearfully, trying to chew through the gag in her mouth, as she had been doing for several days. The room she was in was beginning to be infested with spiders. She was horrified.

The door in front of her opened. She heard the sound of the same voice that she had heard for weeks.

"Oh! Hello, little one!" A mysterious figure entered joyfully exclaimed. "You're awake then? How nice. Well, time to drink up!"

Then, the figure rushed over to her, and tore of the gag. Before little Kimmy could scream for help, a small vial had already been unscrewed, and its contents were forced into her mouth.

"Sleep..." the voice said, soothingly. And that was the last thing Kimmy heard before she drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ron couldn't function properly. Hermione and Harry were all he could think about. He had lost them both.

Harry had already gone to sleep long before him, and as Ron walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor Dormitory, he found Harry sitting at the door, apparently waiting for Ron to arrive.

"Ron, we need to talk," Harry said, almost demandingly.

"What for?" Ron asked viciously. "You took my girlfriend, who mattered to me most in the world! What else could you possibly want-"

"Shut up," Harry growled. "Shut up about how much Hermione meant to you. Shut up and stop making me be the bad guy. If-"

"What-" Ron tried to argue, but Harry continued on as if he hadn't heard.

"If Hermione meant that much to you, then why did you lie to her? Why did you make her cry? Why did you hang out with Alana, instead of being the good boyfriend and preferring to spend time with Hermione?"

Ron was enraged. Partially because Harry was right.

"Why did I hang out with Alana?! Why do you think?! You're the one that put her there in the first place! You're the one that _made_ her make _me_ take an interest in _her_-"

"She did not _make_ _you_ take an interest in _her_. She didn't do _anything_. _You_ took interest in _her_, all by yourself. If you were the good boyfriend, you wouldn't have given her a "tour!" And you can't blame _me_; Ginny and I just put her there, in the spot! It doesn't mean she was in play!"

"But- You- So you admit it! You _did_ put her in there in the first place! You did want to steal Hermione away from me! You-"

"We only put her there because we knew you would 'take an interest in her.'" Harry's voice was clam now, but firm. "You weren't a good boyfriend to Hermione, Ron. Just face it. You fall for anyone pretty, and that did not have an exceptionally large big toe. You had to see what was special in Hermione. Like I did. If you really loved Hermione, you would understand, you'd let her go, and release your jealousy and spite." Harry continued on.

"I'm sorry that this whole thing took away our friendship Ron. It was great while it lasted. If you want to still be friends, great. But I will not be giving up Hermione, not unless it'd be for the best."

With that, Harry turned around and entered the dormitory room, leaving Ron dumbfounded on the stairs.

* * *

Neville sat up in his bed in the middle of the night. He had heard strange noises while he was asleep. He wasn't sure if it was from his dreams or from the conscious world, but Neville decided to explore. After all, he was already feeling better, and the marks weren't as visible as before.

Grabbing his wand and slipping into his frog slippers, he went silently out the door.

Neville tiptoed across the corridor, hoping he would catch a glimpse of whoever was making such strange noises. He glanced fearfully and the nearby portraits, worried that one of them would see him and yell for Madam Pomfrey. Thankfully, they were all sleeping soundly (Well, not _all_ of them. Most of them were snoring).

Neville gripped his wand tightly and hid behind a wall. He had heard some movement coming from the other hall.

"Oomph. This is heavy." The voice muttered. Neville could hear the person shuffling their way across the corridor. The person continued to shuffle all the way toward the direction of the library, with Neville following. (He continued to follow and jump behind large objects, and seeing as it was so dark, he couldn't see who the person was, or what was so heavy that made the person shuffle for so long.) The person, at last, stopped at what Neville had recognized as the entrance to the Room of Requirement.

Neville, hoping to a last glimpse of the person before they went into the room, muttered "Lumos." Unfortunately, the person heard, and whirled around, allowing Neville to see who the person was, and what the person was carrying. Neville gasped at the sight while the person took this distraction to mutter "Sectumsempra!"

Everything went black. (Well, darker, since it was already dark, since it was night time… Uh… Aka, Neville blacked out. :)

Blood ensued.

Dumbledore paced his office. Something was wrong. He felt it. Fawkes felt it. The Hat felt it. And like the very rare times in Dumbledore's life, Dumbledore… was scared.

**Author's Note**- -GASP- OMG! DUMBLEDORE SCARED? Eep. I'd be scared too. P

Personally, this is my favorite chapter. :) So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed making it.

P.S. For those of you who have figured everything out, please, please, PLEASE, do not blurt it out in the review board.

Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

-**Harry's POV-**

I rubbed my eyes as I yawned groggily; awake from the loud shriek of Hermione. Hermione had burst into the boy's dormitory room, yelling how someone had been hurt.

"Blimey Hermione, what could be so important at this hour? It's only 6:00 in the morning!" Seamus complained, rubbing his eyes like I was.

Hermione scowled at him. "Someone has been attacked in the middle of the night Seamus; I would think you'd be glad to know about this, since the victim is someone from Gryffindor!"

I bolted up from my bed. "Who?!" I looked frantically around the room. No one was missing. (Except for Neville, who was in the hospital wing.)

"Neville," Hermione said sadly (oh.), looking at the floor. "He was found all bloodied up by Filch in the seventh corridor. McGonagall wouldn't tell me much, but apparently, he was probably out in the middle of the night. No one knows what he was doing. And there was a big gash in his chest; he has lost a lot of blood. Madam Pomfrey said he has been transported to St. Mungos, but Madam Pomfrey doesn't know if he'll make it."

There were gasps all around.

"But… what was he doing out in the middle of the night? He should've been in the hospital wing?!" Dean said aloud.

But Hermione wasn't listening. She was staring furiously at Ron, who was still snoring away, oblivious to the conscious world. Suddenly, out of no where, she gave him a big swipe on the head, which made Ron jerk awake.

"What was that for?" Ron asked angrily, rubbing his head.

"One of our friends may be dying and all you can do is snore like there's no tomorrow!" Hermione snapped.

Ron's eyes widened. "Someone's dying?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Have the others explain it. I don't want to do it again. Maybe if you had woken up sooner…" Hermione trailed off about how Ron slept all the time and was a lazy as a swine. Dean and Seamus were sniggering in a corner. I grinned as Hermione left the dormitory room, who was heading off toward the library. Hermione and Ron were back to the way they were before! Er…Sort of.

Last night, Ron and I had a chat about being friends, and what had happened. Ron later said he would still like to be friends, despite with what happened. I told Hermione about it, and she agreed. We would still be friends. It might be difficult, but we'd get over it. After all, 7 years would be a large waste to just throw away.

I filled Ron in about what Hermione told us. Ron was in deep thought. "What if… What if Neville was up to something? What if… he was trying to kill you?!"

I looked at him exasperatedly. "Seriously, Ron. Why would Neville be trying to kill me?"

Ron shrugged. "Maybe he's under the Imperius curse!"

"It could be possible… But I doubt it. Neville would've had several chances to do so. Anyways, Voldemort's gone now isn't he?"

Ron winced at the word. "Well, yeah. I guess. Maybe he was out wandering around in the middle of the night innocently. But who was the attacker?"

I frowned. Whoever it was, I hope the attacker wouldn't attack anymore people.

Ron went on. "Anyways, now that we're friends again, and things are back to normal, sort of, (he gave me a look) Mum asked me to invite you and Hermione to the Burrow for Christmas break. We'll be leaving this afternoon. Since Hermione woke us up so early," he said, rolling his eyes, "we'll have plenty of time to pack."

The Burrow…How joyous it was to have fun once again, after all this insanity.

* * *

Ron and Harry awoke in the Burrow, excited at sight of the bulging stocking at the end of their beds.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Ron said. Ron and Harry, though friends once again, still had some distance between them, more politeness.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Harry said, and he and Ron started at their hands uncomfortably for a few moments until Ron suddenly dove into his stocking, anxious to begin unwrapping his presents.

"Blimey! Look what Fred and George got me!" Ron said happily, holding up a Nimbus 2001. "Now I'll totally beat Fred or George in Quidditch…Unless they got themselves a Firebolt." Ron looked a bit disappointed at the thought. "They must be doing really good in their shop."

"Shop_s_," corrected Hermione, who had just come through the door. "Mrs. Weasley told me they opened a store in Hogsmede. They're even thinking of branching their shops to other countries and cities! Of course, they'll have to make loads more money for that to happen. Looks like the money you gave them sure paid for it in the end, doesn't Harry?" Hermione gave him a small smile. After kissing him once, she went out the door.

"Blimey," Ron said, a little miffed, "I really need to get myself a girlfriend."

* * *

"Hey Alana," called Stephanie, one of Alana's sympathetic fans, "did you hear about he Hogsmede trip for students that haven't gone away for Christmas break?"

"Really? No, I haven't. When is it?" Alana asked.

"It's today! Students will be able to go in a few minutes."

"Oh, well, I was thinking we could go together, with Natalie and Amanda! That'd be sooo much fun!" Stephanie said, gleefully.

"Eh…I'll pass," Alana said, in a bored tone and a wave of her hand. Stephanie looked downcast.

"Why not? If you have other things to do, you could do them after-" said Stephanie, trying to persuade her, but Alana cut her off.

"I'll go, but I'd rather go and take time for myself…to think about what happened," Alana added with a loud sniff (Interestingly enough, her voice was suddenly soft and miserable like).

"Poor Alana," Stephanie said, giving her a big hug, not noticing the disgusted expression on Alana's face as she did so. "You take your time. If you need anything, just come and find us." Stephanie gave her a supportive smile and walked off.

_Yeah right, like I'd really do that_, thought Alana, checking to make sure she was really gone. Alana then set off for Flitwick's classroom, beginning the first step of her little adventure…

* * *

Molly had hustled and bustled everyone to the kitchen to get ready for dinner.

"Hermione, do you think you could take this to the table? Thank you dear- Ron _no_! Don't eat that! That's for dessert! And if you keep trying to eat more of it you won't get any later! Harry, please, go wash your hands; they're _filthy_! Ginny, could you take Crookshanks somewhere else?" Mrs. Weasley was saying, trying to bring order to the group.

At last, they sat down at the table, chattering and eating away happily.

"Oh! I had forgotten. Professor McGonagall sent me a message earlier! She said that Alana would be staying in the Burrow for Christmas break!" Mrs. Weasley announced. "Who is this Alana? Is she your friend?"

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all raised their eyebrows.

"You could say that," Hermione said. "Did Professor McGonagall happen to mention why she is coming here?"

Mrs. Weasley thought, her eyebrows furrowed. "I think so… Oh yes. She said that Professor Filtwick told her that Alana had some sort of illness and needed fresh air. And where better to get fresh air than at the Burrow? Plus, McGonagall heard that Alana and Ron were quite close! -Ron stiffened-" Mrs. Weasley was beaming. "A new friend, how wonderful! Professor McGonagall said that she would be arriving- (Mrs. Weasley looked at a nearby clock) oh! Any minute now!"

And sure enough, bright green flames erupted in the fireplace, and out stepped a smiling Alana.

"Mrs. Weasley, thank you ever so much for your hospitality! I'm ever so glad to be here!

* * *

**Author's Note**- HI ALL:D Sorry I haven't updated in such a long while, but I hope this story would be worth it! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alana looked around the room, beaming happily. When her eyes rested on Ron, she dropped her bags, and rushed over to him, hugging him so hard that his eyes watered.

"RONALD!" Alana shrieked, as she rushed over to him.

"Hey Alana-Could you get the bloody off me?!" Ron gasped out.

"Sorry Ron," Alana said, kissing him on the cheek as she gently slid off him. Ron wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

Harry and Hermione frowned.

Alana was dancing and jumping joyfully around the kitchen; apparently very enthusiastic to be invited to the Burrow, as she was no squealing as loudly as Pig.

Mrs. Weasley however, seemed to be completely won over. Due to the constant compliments from Alana about The Burrow, Mrs. Weasley looked as if she'd like to dance and jump merrily right along with Alana.

"I'm _starving_!" Ron moaned.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes darted to Ron, as if suddenly realizing that there was a well prepared dinner on the table.  
"Oh yes! Alana, help yourself to some food!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, gesturing to the large portions of chicken.

Ron, happy that dinner had officially started, helped himself to some chicken. They all tucked in hungrily, relishing the well cooked dinner.

After a moment of silent munching-well, not _totally_ silent, seeing as Ron was crunching and snapping his food like any wild wolf, Hermione patted her mouth with a napkin and asked Mrs. Weasley, "So where's Mr. Weasley?"

Harry looked up; he too, had wondered where Mr. Weasley was, who was usually here around the holidays.

"He's still working at the ministry, things have been real busy these days; he's going to be back soon. But don't worry about him, children, he usually comes back around this time," Mrs. Weasley replied, as she eyed the family clock with the biggest hand pointing to "Work."

Right on cue, Mr. Weasley appeared outside the door with a faint _pop_. Mrs. Weasley hastily opened the door for him.

Mr. Weasley sank into the head chair at the dinner table.

"Goodness, I'm exhausted. You'd think that since Voldemort was gone, things would be a bit easier around here, but it's not. A lot of pesky wizards are reporting fake sightings of Voldemort around the world, which is causing a lot of trouble for the ministry," Mr. Weasley said, diving into his plate of hot food.

"Goodness gracious! It's getting quite late! Off to bed now, all five of you. Alana, you will be sharing a room with Hermione and Ginny. ("Fantastic," muttered Hermione.) Harry, you'll be sharing with Ron, of course," Mrs. Weasley said, shooing them up the stairs. "Good night!"

As Ron began to make his way up to his room, Mrs. Weasley ushered him aside.

"Ron, make sure you spend time with that nice friend of yours. She seems _quite_ enamored of you," Mrs. Weasley said, winking. Ron felt like he was going to retch into a nearby pot of flowers. Alana was _not_ the person as he thought she was in the beginning, and he did _not_ bloody care if Alana liked him or not.

**Author's Note-** Hi there readers:D I'm VERY sorry about the months and months late of an update, but I've been quite busy over the summer. Hard to believe, but it's true.

AND, I'm sorry that this is SUCH a short chapter, but a new one (and a longer one) will be up soon. I just wanted to get this little piece of story out of the way before the next few main chapters will be up. So, enjoy! nn


End file.
